


Somewhere in the Shadows

by Irusu



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cast off / your light and / your darkness<br/>Meet me / somewhere in / the shadows"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissa/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from "Perfection" by [Judson Crews](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/browse?contentId=29983)


End file.
